Colors
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: A big story told in small snippets. Brought together by emotions and weaknesses, all they need is the love of each other.
1. Green

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this new story._

_Also you may notice that FF will include how many words are in the chapter. For some reason, their word count is wrong. All chapters (excluding title) are 100 words each._

_©2013. Emerald Black Flames. Colors. Copyrights belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Green**

Watching Inuyasha leave the camp to go see Kikyo never ceased to hurt her. Finally letting a tear fall down, Kagome pulled her green blanket around herself and began her trek.

A soft, "Kagome..." stopped her. Turning her head she saw Miroku behind her with a wistful expression on his face. Seeing her blanket he carefully looked over to the tree where his Hanyou friend usually was and then to the soul stealers.

"You wouldn't understand…" Kagome whispered, about to take off into a run. A hand grabbed hers and she was pulled into a chest. "Then help me Kagome-sama."


	2. Blue-Violet

_Woohoo! Double Update! Enjoy guys!_

* * *

**Blue-Violet**

In her time, you would never see an eye color like his. Gold was rare, but not uncommon, even her azure eyes were there!

But the blue-violet color of the man she was standing against was one she'd never find on anyone else.

Only when she felt the gentle rubbing on her behind did she break out of her thoughts. "Hentai!" and a red mark was printed on his cheek.

"Kagome-sama, I almost forgot you hit harder than Sango-sama." A soft smile curled at her lips before she felt it again. "HENTAI!" Sometimes she thought he enjoyed being beaten.


	3. Fluorescent Pink

**Fluorescent Pink**

Throwing her fluorescent pink back pack over the lip of the well, she was fully prepared to give Inuyasha a piece of her mind. That is, until she heard an, "Oof!" that wasn't in her hanyou's voice.

Peering worriedly over the well she saw Miroku lying back, a dazed look in his eyes and arms and legs spread eagle.

Hurriedly jumping out, she removed the bag from his chest. Looking to get up, imagine her surprise when she was once again pulled into a chest.

"Ah Kagome-same, I'm beginning to think you like being this close to me." He sighed in bliss.


	4. Dark Red

**Dark Red**

With a dark red blush she scurried off of him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," Miroku whispered, his eyes half lidded with practiced seduction. "I wouldn't mind being in that position with someone such as yourself, Kagome-sama."

Hook, line and sinker, Miroku thought with a secret smirk. This had, after all, worked on every woman he tried it on! "Poor, poor Miroku." Kagome purred, playing along with a mischievous look in her eyes. She pressed herself as closely to him as she could.

He narrowed his eyes but then looked down and blushed dark red. Kagome smiled at him, she won this round.


	5. Blue

_There are gonna be multiple updates today!_

* * *

**Blue**

Happily skipping through the village, Kagome approached the monk with a secretive smile. Tapping his shoulder, he paused in his attempts to seduce the village women before following her to the base of Goshinboku.

He watched her flush a bit before handing out the parcel. Accepting it, he flopped down pulled her down with him. He furrowed his brow at the purple and blue contraptions in there. "Uh, Kagome-sama. What exactly are these?" He questioned with a wince.

She brightened. "This purple one is a called a T-shirt and this is called jeans." She gestured where they were to go. He nodded with a glint in his eyes. "I see…"


	6. Black

_Maybe I should put this under 'M' instead of 'T'..._

* * *

**Black**

He watched Kagome move to get up and quickly followed. Only when he was right behind her did he begin his pursuit. "Kagome-sama, I'm going to need a little help putting the clothing on," He whispered into her ear huskily, enjoying the shiver that racked her body.

"Do you mind assisting me?" He took this moment to look down as he did a couple days ago. He was rewarded with black lace. He watch he blush again and scramble to put some distance between them. He pulled her towards him, but instead of catching her, they fell to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs.


	7. Bittersweet

_Sorry for the delay, I was out for a couple of hours!_

* * *

**Bittersweet**

Noses touching and lips barely a few centimeters apart, both stared wide-eyed at the other. Miroku's eyes traveled to the locks that tickled his nose to the toned stomach peeking out from Kagome's bittersweet top.

He watched her flush again and found himself drawn to her lips when she bit them nervously. "Kagome-sama," He whispered. She looked towards him.

"I could kiss you right now." It was in that moment she realized exactly _how_ close they were. Propping himself on his elbows, he furrowed his brow in thought as he watch her walk away. Was he going crazy, or did he actually _want_ to kiss her then?


	8. Jazz Berry Jam

_Four chapter update today! One for missing it on the 14th. One for the 15th and two today because I want to!_

* * *

**Jazz berry Jam**

He laughed. He couldn't help it! He 'accidently' tipped the jar of jam on her favorite shirt. "Miroku…" Kagome trailed, her eyes shadowed. Miroku stopped his laughing and back away. Soon her saw the Jazz berry Jam colored sparks shoot from her hands, a total different hue from her normal pink ki.

He backed up warily and soon found himself trying to mould into the tree. She walked towards him, her energy cackling madly. He winced when he felt her ki actually _burn him. _Shutting his eyes, he waited for his miserable doom.

Soon a light tap was placed on his nose and it became moist. He opened his eyes and went cross eyed looking at the jam that was dotted there. Looking at his female companion, he saw her smirk then wink flirtatiously before bouncing off.


	9. Dark Grey

_Four chapter update today! One for missing it on the 14th. One for the 15th and two today because I want to!_

* * *

**Dark Grey**

He wordlessly found himself starring at his clothed hand today. What would he do if they failed at defeating Naraku and he didn't have a heir? He winced at that thought. He moodily looked at the dark grey clouds. Great, even the weather felt as bad as him!

He knew the others thought he meant it as a joke but it was a serious matter. He was the last of his lineage, as his 'uncle' didn't count since he was really just a family friend.

He doubted Sango would bear him a heir, she hadn't shown that much interest. And all those other women only wanted a one night stand, he didn't.

He smiled when he thought of the one girl who _hadn't _denied him. "Oh Kagome-sama!"


	10. Azure

_Four chapter update today! One for missing it on the 14th. One for the 15th and two today because I want to!_

* * *

**Azure**

Grabbing onto her, he used himself to break their fall. They had encountered another one of Naraku's puppets and it seemed aimed for Kagome especially.

They went tumbling through a dark and dreary cave before they just started free-falling. Kagome clinged to him like a lifeline, which, he mused, could very well be the truth at the moment.

They suddenly came to a stop and after being flipped relentlessly, found themselves switched in position. Seeing the dead end of the cave, he braced her head with his arms.

Lifting his own eyes, he was shocked to find azure ones barely centimeters apart.


	11. Amber

_Four chapter update today! One for missing it on the 14th. One for the 15th and two today because I want to!_

* * *

**Amber**

He seethed in jealousy. He'd just saved her life and the dog had the nerve to call him a pervert! Miroku watched with barely concealed anger when Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms.

"Stay away from her bozou." Inuyasha warned. He narrowed his eyes but put on a mask of carelessness. "Okay, okay!" He laughed, a fake grin adorning his face.

He soon watched them walk away and began his own trek back to Kaede's home, only it was slightly longer.

Amber eyes stared him down with questions and curiosity.


	12. Aueroline

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, seven days, but school started up__again and I was caught in the middle! I'll be posting seven drabbles today to make up for it, and as a bonus, two other chapters, non-related to the story. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Aureoline**

Kagome sighed. Ever since the little incident in the cave, Miroku had been avoiding her, most likely to keep Inuyasha happy.

What made it worse was that she wasn't allowed to go home until they found another shard, _which they hadn't in four weeks._

So naturally, she was glum, and her hanyou didn't care. She trudged with her group, managing to fall behind a little before they stopped to make camp in the evening.

She watched Inuyasha sniff and then take off into the forest, not even sparing a look at her like he normally did when going to Kikyo.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see an apologetic smile and violet eyes. He handed her something in his hand, she smile. It was beautiful aueroline colored flower.


	13. Sky Blue

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, seven days, but school started up__again and I was caught in the middle! I'll be posting seven drabbles today to make up for it, and as a bonus, two other chapters, non-related to the story. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Sky Blue**

It wasn't as if she meant to fall into this trap; she was just a _really_ gullible person! In her time, you're expected to help those in need, and she was one of those people who helped those in need. It didn't matter what race they were!

So when she happened to find a child, dragon youkai is she ever saw one, her maternal instincts had set in. It wasn't until she got a look into the child's eyes did she know that it was a trap, and that the child was an innocent that was roped into it.

She hoped that the child would warn her friends, as she had sent it too. However looking at the only available window in the room, she saw sky blue, and thought the dragon had ignored her request. It had already been a day.


	14. Salmon

_Well, hey guys. Long time no see, eh? As you may have noticed, I've changed my pen name. I've also revealed my gender, to all those who wanted to know. Go to my Profile to find out more, kay? Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Salmon**

The dragon youkai child had indeed granted her request. It was with salmon flushed cheeks he broke into a camp where the females scent was strongest.

"Help!..." He gasped, staring right into what he presumed a monk's eyes. "The girl, she helped me-They took her, please, help her!"

Before the monk could ask where, the dragon youkai fainted.


End file.
